Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Pulling Shadows
by foxgate
Summary: Post Season 7 Prequel to THE PULL! Buffy and Co. must help a man protect his brother from the shadowy terror that seeks to claim him. FINISHED
1. Introduction

The following story is based on a series of fanfiction stories written by a friend (Strange1 on fanfiction.net and fictionpress.com). She is currently posting her first one, entitle THE POWER OF ONE. This story takes place after the fourth story in her series and serves as a prequel to my "original" THE PULL, which "episodes" 1 and 2 are already posted on here. If you haven't read those, then please do. PULLING SHADOWS, the story you are about to read, is eleven chapters long, with a prologue and an epilogue. It introduces several characters and aspects that are important to THE PULL. I hope you enjoy it. 


	2. Prologue

Six vampires surrounded the mysterious man who had just dusted three of their brothers. They were threatened, sure, probably even scared; but they wanted vengeance, even if it meant costing them their unlives. They brandished their weapons at him, a variety of bats and crowbars, knives, and even an axe. They felt confident that, although one or two more may fall, they were going to kill this man.  
  
The tension was so high that mere moments seemed to last for hours and a couple of the vamps were getting itchy. Finally, one lunged at the stranger, bringing its bat across in a wide arc. The stranger spun, his long, black coat swirling in the air and confusing the vamp. The bat missed its mark and the stranger spun around the vamp, burying a wooden stake in its back and turning it to dust. That was now four with hardly any effort.  
  
"You guys can make this easier on yourselves by just telling me where Damien is," the stranger spoke, his voice very commanding. He pulled another stake out of his coat and ran a hand through his dark hair.  
  
Another vampire jumped at the man, slashing wildly with a knife that, by all rights, should have been called a sword. The stranger used his coat again as a distraction and backed away from the vampire. The one behind him swung with another bat and the stranger instinctively ducked. The bat hit the knife-wielding vamp in the face and sent it onto its back, holding its shattered nose. There was almost no dely as the stranger stood back up an kicked the vampire in the back. The vampire dropped its bat and crashed into the vampire holding the axe. The stranger threw his stake and turned the vampire to dust.  
  
There was another slight pause. The stranger assessed the four remaining vampires. One held the axe, another a smaller knife, the third had a crowbar, and the last, a big vamp, held a large wooden baseball bat with large spikes jutting out of it. They growled, trying to unease the stranger, but could find no signs of succeeding.  
  
All four vampires attacked simultaneously this time, with the knife coming from the front. The stranger grabbed the vamp's arm and flung him into the big vamp with the bat. The axe swung in a downward motion and the stranger stepped back in just enough time to see the blade barely miss the tip of his nose. He kicked the vamp and continued his spin to slam his fist into the crowbar-swinging vampire.  
  
There was barely a movement and the stranger pulled another stake out of his coat. He grabbed the vampire he just punched by the hair and pulled its head back. The vampire hissed as the stranger drove his stake into its heart.  
  
The axe-wielding vampire charged again, swinging the axe at the stranger's head. The stranger caught the axe by the handle, rolled his body with it, and disarmed the vampire, sending it face first into the dirt. He continued the circular motion to swing the axe at the knife using vamp and decapitated it.  
  
The big vampire walked towards the stranger, the spiked-bat held high above his head. "Going to make you wish you were never born," I growled.  
  
"Doubt that," the stranger retorted. Using both hands, he flung the axe at the vamp, splitting its face in two. The vamp fell to the ground. The one- time owner of the axe charged the stranger again, and received a stake to its heart in return.  
  
"So fast...," it muttered before turning to dust.  
  
The stranger walked over to the big vampire who lay on the ground with an axe buried in its face. "Who...are you?" it asked.  
  
"My name is Damon," the stranger answered. "And you're going to tell me where my brother is."

* * *

Johnny Benson pulled his old Dodge truck over to the side of the interstate. It was dark outside and not much light, but he was sure he saw someone walking on the side of the road. He waited for a few minutes, trying to see back through the dark before finally shutting his truck off and opening his door.  
  
"I could have sworn..." he muttered, holding a hand above his eyes as if a glare was blinding him. He couldn't see anyone down the road and a passing car's headlights illuminated the road he through the saw the traveler.  
  
Johnny turned and climbed back into his truck. He started it up and, after taking a second to look back one last time, pulled back onto the interstate. It was quiet so he reached down to turn his radio on.  
  
"Thanks for the lift," a calm voice spoke from the passenger seat. Johnny actually cried out and jumped in his seat, causing him to lose control of the vehicle and come to a rather sudden and screeching halt on the side of the interstate once again.  
  
"Jesus H. Christ!" Johnny yelled as he looked at his new passenger. "Where the hell did you come from?"  
  
"No need to yell and curse," the man said. At least Johnny thought it was a man. The voice sounded like a man but the shadows seemed to stay right in place around this guy. It was as if he sucked in all light around him. And was that sudden chill emanating from him?  
  
"Sorry, fella, but you startled me, coming out of nowhere and all like that."  
  
"I can understand that, but you have no reason to be scared." There was definitely something off about this guy, but Johnny didn't want to find out what. To be perfectly honest, he didn't even want to be in the truck with him.  
  
"So where you headed," Johnny asked, trying to sound casual. _And I hope it's the next exit I pass.  
_  
"Not quite," the passenger said, and a strong chill raced right down Johnny's spine. "But it's not far up the road."  
  
"How far exactly? Not to be rude or anything."  
  
Johnny noticed that the passenger made no movements what-so-ever. Not even a jaw line movement when he talked. There was a silence for the longest time and Johnny was wondering if the passenger forgot to answer him. He took a couple glances at the passenger, but dared not to look too hard.  
  
"You can let me off in Cleveland," the passenger finally said. 


	3. Chapter One

It was storming the night the core of the Scooby gang decided to get together for one of their all night movie fests. It had been so long since Buffy, Willow, and Xander could spend some alone time together, and with Giles visiting from England, there wasn't a better opportunity, or any other activity on their minds.  
  
"So what do we watch first?" Xander eagerly asked while he searched through the pile of DVDs and video tapes. "I'm thinking comedy since we pretty much live horror on a day to day basis and, to be perfectly honest, what's the point of watching a scary movie when you don't get scared?"  
  
"The man has a point," Buffy agreed. "So what do we have to watch, O' Mighty Knower of all things Hollywood?"  
  
Xander listed off the names of the films and soon the four were watching the third chapter in a raunchy teen sex comedy series. Willow complained about everyone saying she looked like the female lead, and Giles complained about not really understanding the point of the film. Xander laughed like he was on nitrous oxide and Buffy just looked at her friends, happy she could share this moment with them. It was a rare moment, and each one of them came so close to not being able to share it with her. She even came close twice. But together the four of them could pull through anything. She not only believed that in her heart of hearts, but had proven it time and time again.  
  
It was good to see them all so close, as though no time had passed. And they had all faced so much hurt and so much pain. Giles had lost Jenny, and then was tortured by her killer, who Buffy had once called lover. Willow had lost a love as well, and even went evil, almost destroying the world in the process. And Xander, sweet Xander, had lost Anya, his left eye, and almost his best friend. And here they were, laughing and arguing like nothing had ever happened.  
  
And outside, the storm raged.

* * *

Kennedy stared out the window, watching the rain come down. She knew Willow was okay, but that didn't stop her from worrying about her wife. The storm was pretty bad and she really wished her love was here with her, but she understood the importance to Willow to just hang out with her closest friends.  
  
"Is it me or did that storm just come from nowhere?" a young voice asked from the doorway.  
  
Kennedy turned and smiled at her adoptive daughter. "It's just a storm, Ally," she assured her and herself at the same time. "You should be in bed. You have school in the morning."  
  
"The thunder woke me up. I never cared for thunder."  
  
"Me neither, but it's just a loud noise. Nothing to fear but your own fear."  
  
Ally smiled. She was amazed at how far Kennedy had come in terms of being a mother. When Willow was around, she was like some nymphomaniac highschool student, but when it came down to it, Kennedy had an awesome mother's streak in her. And between her and Willow, Ally knew she never had anything to be afraid of. Yes, Ally was a very fortunate girl indeed.  
  
"Is there something you wanted to say, honey?" Kennedy asked. Ally shook her head and ran over to her adoptive mother. She wrapped her arms around her and gave her a huge hug. Kennedy laughed and asked "What's that for?"  
  
"That was for being you," Ally answered. "That was for being a great mother and a great friend. Good night."  
  
_Well, I'll be,_ Kennedy thought as Ally left the bedroom. She then turned her attention outside to the storm once more. _I love you, Willow. Hope you're having fun with your friends, sweetie. I'll see you in the morn.  
_  
Kennedy pulled back the bed sheets, climbed into bed, and shut the lamp on her night stand off. Darkness filled the room with a few flashes of lightning illuminating it every few moments. Kennedy smiled to herself, closed her eyes, and fell asleep.

* * *

Buffy awoke with a start. As usual, their movie festival ended with the four of them falling asleep. Willow, who was sitting next to Buffy on the couch, was leaning against her. Xander was asleep on the floor, and Giles was passed out in Buffy's recliner. _This looks all to familiar_, Buffy thought. _Oh well, as long as the first slayer doesn't try killing us again_.  
  
Lightning illuminated the room and thunder quickly followed. Buffy figured that the storm was probably what woke her. She usually awoke to thunder. The other three seemed to be sleeping soundly through it, however. Buffy chuckled to herself when she thought that Xander could probably sleep through anything. It was a good thing she pulled those spare blankets out earlier.  
  
Buffy pulled the curtain aside so she could look out the window. The rain was coming down pretty hard and the road looked as though it was slightly flooded. Buffy couldn't remember the last time she really enjoyed a good thunderstorm. So much had happened in her life from the time she was 15 that she really missed out on the little enjoyments in life. With everything that seems to happen to her and her friends, there was a very real possibility that this was the last time the four of them would ever be alone together.  
  
"Penny for your thoughts," she heard a familiar English voice say behind her. Buffy smiled as she felt the hand gently on her shoulder. Giles was very much Buffy's adoptive father and also one of her closest friends. No matter how scared she could get (and she could still get scared), she could always count on Giles to be there to comfort her and to offer her words of advice.  
  
"Just enjoying the storm," Buffy told him.  
  
Giles smiled kindly and took in the beauty of the storm himself. "There certainly is something relaxing about them, isn't there?"  
  
"Sometimes."  
  
"If I didn't know any better, Buffy, I would say there was something troubling you." Sometimes, it seemed Giles knew Buffy better than she did. He never really stopped being her Watcher, and she figured he probably never would. That made her a very lucky girl.  
  
"Things just seem to be quiet," Buffy admitted. "That's never a good sign."  
  
Giles removed his glasses and started to wipe at them with his handkerchief. "I've come to trust your instincts as well as your intuition over the years, Buffy. You have an almost sixth sense when it comes to danger. You're...spider-sense I believe you call it. But things have been quiet for a couple of weeks now. I would say you are just getting antsy."  
  
"Remember that time in Sunnydale when we had that earthquake and I said it was a sign and you told me it wasn't and I was right?" Buffy rambled.  
  
"I see your point," Giles relented. He put his glasses back on his face. "So what are your thoughts?"  
  
"I wish I knew, Giles," Buffy answered. She felt a chill go down her spine. _Someone just stepped on my grave_, she thought. She looked up into Giles face and then gave him a big hug. "I'm scared, Giles. I'm really scared." 


	4. Chapter Two

If someone were to ask her why she decided to go out at 2:15 in the morning during the worst thunderstorm Ohio had seen in years, Montoya Selina Juarez would tell them "It was The Pull."  
  
Montoya could never explain exactly what "The Pull" was, only that it drove her life, made the hardest choices for her, and even some that weren't so hard. It was what many of us would call instinct or intuition, but only amplified a hundred or even a thousand times. When "The Pull" took over, there was no denying it.  
  
Oh, she tried. She tried very hard sometimes. But she never could resist it. It was almost like an addiction. When "The Pull" came, she had to give in to it. To do anything else just wasn't logical.  
  
"The Pull" was responsible for the ending of several relationships, including the one time she was engaged. It caused her to move to Cleveland and open her antique shop. It was even "The Pull" that she had to credit to her somewhat success. It was Montoya's own personal guardian angel. It was also her devil.  
  
It was true that "The Pull" usually resulted in good; there were those times where it caused Montoya to do very bad things. It was unfortunate for her that she had only the vaguest recollection of these events. It was as though "The Pull" wanted to protect her from these "other" things it had to do. Montoya knew that not all as right with her "gift", but so far it never got her into any trouble.  
  
So when "The Pull" took Montoya on that stormy early morn, she gave into it naturally. It was so much easier to just give in and the odds were in her favor of it leading her to something good. After all, nothing bad came to her so far, right? At least not that she remembers. And if it were something bad, well, "The Pull" always looked out for her.  
  
Or, maybe, for itself.

* * *

_Stupid rain,_ Montoya thought. _Why does it always have to rain in this stupid town?_  
  
_But it doesn't.  
  
It does. It seems it always rains. Anytime I want to take a walk a freaking storm starts.  
  
It hasn't rained in weeks.  
  
Sure, because I have been held up at the store. I never have anytime to do anything.  
  
You have been alone for weeks with nothing to do.  
  
I hate you.  
  
No, you don't._

Montoya walked into a small coffee shop she never noticed before. She ordered a large mocha, despite never having one before, and sat at a small table to watch the band perform. It was a small, local band who had a penchant for modern folk music, and despite not liking folk, Montoya found herself deeply enthralled by this band. Their melodies were most hypnotic. Not since she heard "Shy" back in Los Angeles a few years ago had a band's music been so mesmerizing. Shame about _their_ lead singer, though.  
  
_This is really intense.  
  
No, it isn't.  
  
No, it is. It hits me deep.  
  
You are imagining it.  
  
Doubtful.  
  
Trust me. Turn you attention elsewhere. Go talk to the man at the back of the room. The one by the phones.  
  
Why?  
  
You'll see.  
_  
Montoya left her seat, and her mocha, and walked towards the back of the coffee shop. A tall, younger looking man stood there. He was very handsome, with dark hair and even darker eyes. He wore a long coat that hung below his knees. Under his coat he wore all black clothing. He paid no attention to Montoya until she was standing directly in front of him.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked in a way that sounded more rude than was intended.  
  
The man looked at her and for a second she thought she saw a look of shock on his face. That quickly faded to mild amusement. "My name is Damon. May I ask yours?"  
  
_No!  
  
Yes. Please. I have no one.  
  
But I have no idea who this man is.  
  
Then find out!  
_  
"My name is Montoya."  
  
Damon smiled. "That's a lovely name, Montoya. It suits you well." "Thank you."  
  
_Liar!  
  
Gentleman.  
_  
"So is there something I can help you with, Montoya?" Damon asked.  
  
Montoya shook her head and said "No. I must be going." She wasted no time in turning and leaving the coffee shop. She was outside and down the street before she began to realize where she was. She looked around, confused, and then startled by a strange sound from down a nearby alley.  
  
_Nope!_ She thought._ I have seen way too many horror films to make that mistake. Just going to walk home and go back to bed. After I get out of these_ _soaked clothes_.  
  
She walked for several blocks, somehow knowing exactly where she was going, and feeling a sense of being followed the whole way. She looked over her shoulder several times, but never saw anything. Noises of the night haunted her, but living in the city, she got rather used to them.  
  
It was outside her apartment building when the strongest feeling of fear reached her. "The Pull" was no longer there at all and she felt totally alone. Worse yet, she could now see her pursuer. And was it her, or was his face hideous?  
  
"Hey, pretty lady," she heard a voice hiss from behind her. She fumbled with her keys, but couldn't seem to find the right one. "How about a late night snack, huh?"  
  
"Leave me alone!" she cried. She knew the stalker was walking up behind her, and she could almost feel his breath on the back of her neck. _God! Why can't I find the right key?_  
  
"Oh come on," the voice hissed. "I won't bite. Well, actually, I guess I will."  
  
"Not likely," a stronger voice spoke. There was a sort of growl, the sounds of a short fight, then a short scream. It took her a moment, but Montoya finally turned around.  
  
Behind her stood Damon, covered in ashes, holding her purse and a wooden stake.


	5. Chapter Three

"You forgot this," Damon said to the beautiful, dark-haired woman. She stared at him in disbelief. Neither one seemed to notice that it was still storming.  
  
"What?" she asked, then remembered where she was and what just happened. "Oh, thank you."  
  
"It wasn't a problem," Damon told her, smiling. "Montoya, right?"  
  
"Yeah, um..."  
  
Damon laughed. She seemed to have forgotten his name already. "Damon. Damon Thatcher." He handed Montoya her purse. She took it, and then shook his hand.  
  
"Montoya Selina Juarez," she introduced herself. "My friends call me Monty."  
  
Damon smiled again. "I like Montoya, if you don't mind. Monty sounds to...manly." He laughed out loud.  
  
Montoya finally realized that the rain was still falling. "Oh god," she said. "I am so sorry. Please, come in." She turned and found the right key to unlock the door. She opened it up and motioned for Damon to enter. "Please, it's the least I can do."  
  
Damon said "Sure, why not?" and walked into the lobby of Montoya's apartment building. She led him up the stairs to her apartment. She told him to wait in her kitchen while she went into the bathroom to get some towels.  
  
"Some night, huh?" Damon asked, looking around at the spacious kitchen. _Jeez, I haven't seen an apartment this big in, well, ever._  
  
"Tell me about it," Montoya answered as she entered the kitchen. She had changed into dryer clothes and was drying her hair with a towel. She handed another towel to Damon and then offered him a cup of coffee.  
  
"No thanks," he replied. "I don't mean to pry, but I couldn't help but notice that you seem a different person now then when we first met. Is there something wrong?"  
  
Montoya shook her head. "It's hard to explain, but believe me, I'm fine. Can I ask you something, now?"  
  
"Sure thing."  
  
"Was it me or were you holding a stake earlier?"  
  
Damon reached into his coat pocket and pulled the stake out. He was hoping she hadn't noticed it, but now it seemed that he was going to have to explain it all to her. "Yes," he finally said.  
  
"A stake. As in, to kill vampires?"  
  
Damon touched his nose with the tip of his finger. "That would be correct."  
  
"Well, now. That certainly explains a lot." She finished drying her hair and set the towel on the kitchen table. She sat down and offered Damon the chair across the table from her. He took it.  
  
"So, Mr. Thatcher," she started.  
  
"Damon," he corrected.  
  
"Damon." She paused for a moment. "Where are you from?"  
  
"Virginia."  
  
"Wow. That's quite the way from Cleveland. What brings you here, if I may ask?"  
  
Damon nodded his head. "Business, of a sort. I am trying to find my brother."

* * *

Montoya watched every movement of this handsome man. She couldn't remember the last time she had a man in her apartment, but she wasn't about to argue. This man saved her life. True, she wasn't sure how she felt about being saved from a vampire, a fictional monster, but that didn't mean she didn't believe him.  
  
"So have you had any luck finding your brother?" she asked Damon.  
  
"None so far," he answered. "But, then, I've only been in town for a few hours. To be honest, I only stopped in that shop to get out of the storm for a few minutes."  
  
Montoya ran her hands through her short, black hair. _Why did I get this cut?_ She thought. "Well, I'm not about to throw my knight back out in the storm. If you like, you can sleep on my couch."  
  
Damon smiled. What was it about his smile that was so...warm? Did she like him? Either way, she felt that she could trust him. "I would be honored to sleep on your couch," he teased. "Actually, I am pretty tired, so it's definitely appreciated."  
  
"I'll go get some blankets." Montoya left him and walked down the hall to the linen closet. She pulled some warm blankets out and a couple of pillows.  
  
_Why don't you let him sleep in your bed?  
  
It's not like that.  
  
Yes, it is.  
_  
Montoya could feel "The Pull" coming in strong. It wanted her to sleep with Damon. Not that it wasn't tempting, he was very attractive, and she could only imagine the body under that big coat. But it just didn't fell "right."  
  
"Need a hand?" Damon's voice startled her. She closed the door to the closet and handed him the pillows.  
  
"I got it. Thank-you, though."  
  
"Anything to help my host."  
  
_Anything?  
  
No!  
_  
Montoya felt uneasy under his smile, but still managed to offer a small one back. Something about Damon made her feel stronger, gave her the strength to resist "The Pull." She wished him pleasant dreams, then went into her bedroom and closed the door. There she stood, with her back against the door, breathing heavy. "The Pull" was working overtime, but yet it wasn't strong enough to force her to go out there and throw herself at him.  
  
But, God, she was horny!  
  
_Why me?_ She thought.  
  
_Because it's who you are.  
  
Why am I like this?  
  
Because you need to be.  
  
But why?  
_  
That was the question that kept her awake at night.

* * *

Damon awoke jumping off the couch. If anyone had seen him they would have been amazed at his speed and agility in the maneuver. Something felt very wrong. There was an almost chill in the room. And he could almost swear the fear was so thick it almost had a physical form.  
  
_I know this feeling._ He _is near_.  
  
Damon walked over to the window and looked out. The rain had stopped. The street glistened in the streetlight's glow. He didn't know the exact time, but he was sure morning was right around the corner. After assuring himself that there wasn't anyone on the streets, Damon turned from the window. Instantly, he froze. Sitting in a chair in front of him was the only thing he had ever feared.  
  
"Hello, Damon," the man said. He sat in the shadows, not that it mattered. Damon knew that this man was always in shadows.  
  
Damon instinctively reached for his coat pocket, forgetting that it was draped over one of the kitchen chairs. "Hey."  
  
"Why did you follow me?"  
  
"I didn't. I came for my brother."  
  
"But he is mine."  
  
"Not while I breathe, he isn't."  
  
The man laughed. "Don't be trite with me, Damon. You know that I can kill you before you can even think of what to do next. Or maybe I should start with that lovely girl down the hall?"  
  
Damon gritted his teeth. "She has nothing to do with this. Like you said, you came for my brother."  
  
"She interests me. Her mind is fragmented. It's like reading a book written in a language you don't understand." The man stood and turned towards Montoya's bedroom. Damon made a step towards him, but was sent crashing through the window he was standing in front of. He managed to grab the curtain, but that didn't do much more than momentarily break his fall. Damon hit the sidewalk outside Montoya's apartment hard.

* * *

"The Pull" came in stronger than ever, causing Montoya to jump out of bed and open her window. She was halfway out when the door to her bedroom crashed open with such force that the door frame splintered. She screamed from the sudden fright, and then froze in terror when she saw the shadowy man step into her room.  
  
"Montoya," he said. "Where do you think you are going?"  
  
Montoya wasted no time regaining her composure. She climbed down the fire escape into the alley. She looked up towards her bedroom window a moment before turning to run into the street.  
  
The man was right in front of her.  
  
"Montoya," he said. "You don't think you can get away from me, do you? Not with all the fun we are about to have."  
  
Montoya was so scared she started to cry. She couldn't explain it. The fear was just so intense. "Who are you?" she asked. "What do you want from me?"  
  
If she didn't know better she would swear that he was smiling. "You interest me, Montoya. I wish to study you."  
  
Montoya knew that she was going to die at the hands of this man, no, creature. What could she possibly do to defend herself? Just then Montoya heard a hissing sound and a burst of bright light broke through the center of the shadowy man before her. The man evaporated and reformed behind Montoya. Standing in front of her was Damon, holding a flare in one hand. His other arm hung limp, close to his body. She hoped it wasn't broken.  
  
"Run, girl!" Damon yelled. "Run!"  
  
The two wasted no time in running from the shadowy man. They ran for what felt like hours until they came to a deli that was serving several people. They made their way through the early morning patrons until they found an empty table in the back. Montoya's fear had died down some, but she was still scared. "Who was that?" she asked, trying to catch her breath.  
  
Damon just looked at her, his eyes wide. This wasn't a look she ever thought she would see on his face. Finally, he spoke. "Fear," he answered. "Pure, unadulterated fear." 


	6. Chapter Four

Willow stretched her hands above her head trying to work out all the kinks in her back. "I slept all night?" she yawned. She noticed the sun peeking in the window. It was a beautiful sight. Refreshing.  
  
"Morning, Will," she heard Xander say. "Sleep well?"  
  
Willow smiled at her friend. "Yeah." She looked around. "Where's Buffy and Giles?"  
  
"In the kitchen making breakfast."  
  
"What are we having?"  
  
"Not sure." Xander smiled. "Giles is cooking."  
  
"Oh my!" The two laughed for a minute, then walked to the kitchen to see if they could help. Buffy already had the table set and was pouring orange juice for everyone while Giles was finishing his special pancakes.  
  
"Hey, Will," Buffy said cheerily.  
  
"Good morning," Willow replied. "Morning, Giles."  
  
"Uh, oh, good morning, Willow." Giles was reluctant to pull himself away fro his cooking. "Sleep well?"  
  
Willow smiled. This is what it was all about. A good morning with her closest friends. No danger, no big bad, nothing. It felt almost normal.  
  
"I think we have trouble, guys," Buffy said nonchalantly as she set the glasses on the table.  
  
_There goes that._  
  
"Gee, Buffy," Xander spoke, a hint of sarcasm on his voice. "You think you could let us eat breakfast before you tell us the world is going to end?" He turned to Willow. "And the day started out so nice."  
  
Buffy glared at Xander, then smiled and shook her head. "I don't know what's going on, if anything, but I have a feeling."  
  
"And right after most of our slayers go on vacation." Xander looked grim. Especially with the eye patch. Willow still flashed back to when that happened. All of them had emotional scars from losing loved ones, or being tortured, but Xander was the only one with a major physical reminder.  
  
Xander felt Willow staring at him and looked at her. She gave him a soft smile. He returned it. _I used to have such a huge crush on him. It's amazing how much things have changed in the few years since high school_. She laughed out loud, causing the rest of the gang to look at her dumbfounded.  
  
"Sorry. I was just thinking about the time I was jealous of Cordelia." They continued to stare blankly at her. "When I found out her and Xander were dating?"  
  
"Oh!" they all said in union, and then laughed.  
  
"What made you think of that, Will?" Xander asked.  
  
"Nothing," she smiled the little not-so-innocent smile that she had mastered over the years. "Is breakfast ready? Because I'm pretty hungry."  
  
Giles brought a plate stacked with pancakes to the table. "Breakfast is served," he said.

* * *

Angela turned as she heard the door open. "Xander!" she exclaimed and ran over to him, wrapping her arms around him in a big embrace.  
  
"Easy, hun," he said. "What's the matter?"  
  
She held him for a moment longer. "I had the worst dream last night."  
  
_Uh-oh!_ Xander thought. "What about?"  
  
Angela looked at him and he could see the tears in her eyes. "I don't know. There was a lot of black. A complete darkness. And I was so afraid. I've never been that afraid before." She started to sob. "Xander, it was so horrible."  
  
He held her close. "It's okay, baby," he soothed. "It's okay."  
  
She sobbed for a few minutes. She was so scared. The dream was hours from her and she was still feeling the fear she felt. But wasn't there something else that she was forgetting.  
  
_Yes, there was._ "Xander?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"There was something else in my dream." Angela had calmed down some. Her fear was starting to die out.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
She thought for a minute, trying to wrap her mind around what she had seen. _What was it? Wait. Yes. There it is._ "There were two people in my dream. They were being attacked by something. I can't remember what. Maybe vampires. One was a man, a very skilled fighter. The other was a woman and she seemed very scared. They were outside Kennedy and Willow's shop."  
  
"Is there anything else?" Xander was starting to get worried. Something big was coming if slayer dreams were involved.  
  
"There was something else. A living shadow. It mocked them. They were scared of it. And another man. I think a relative of one of them. I can't remember anymore."  
  
Xander gave his wife a big hug, and then left her embrace and ran to the phone. "We're going to need to tell the rest of the group."

* * *

The training school had a free hour so everyone that was available met there. There wasn't very many, mainly the four main Scoobies, Angela, and Kennedy. Willow had decided to leave Ally at home. Ever since Kayla's death she had been rash and impulsive. Willow and Kennedy didn't want to see her get hurt. They knew Ally wouldn't like it, but they _were_ essentially her parents and knew what was best for her. Besides, Willow knew what it was like to lose a lover. She didn't want to see Ally go down the same path.  
  
Sara and Elizabeth were left running the Magic Java Connection during the meeting. If anything needed to be done, Willow and Kennedy would fill them in. The rest of the slayers were gone for the summer. Some took a much needed vacation to Disney World, others just spending time with their families. If things were as bad as they seem, then Buffy was glad that they were gone for the week.  
  
Angela finished telling everyone her dream. She couldn't help but cry, remembering the total and utter fear she felt. No one seemed to mind. It was very possible that what they might be facing could be the worst thing they ever faced. But then again, the last time Buffy and Co. Faced a fear demon it wasn't very frightening.  
  
"I'm sorry," Angela apologized.  
  
"No," Xander said. "You don't have to apologize. We face scary things day in and day out. Every one of us has probably wanted to break down at some point or another."  
  
Willow put an arm around Angela. "It's true. You're still new to all this. I remember when we first met Buffy. Withing hours, a vampire was trying to eat me. That was pretty scary."  
  
"Yeah," Buffy agreed. "Several bad things happened after I came to Sunnydale." They all stopped and thought for a moment. "I mean, not as bad as if I wouldn't have came. Remember that time Cordelia wished I was never there?" "No," Giles interjected. "And, technically, neither do you."  
  
"Well, I mean, we met evil Willow when Anya was trying to restore her power source."  
  
Kennedy looked at Willow, confused. "That was before I went evil," Willow reassured her wife.  
  
"Do you guys realize how confusing you all can be?" asked Angela.  
  
Giles said, "Yeah, I guess I can see your point."  
  
"Oh, and that's not all," Xander said, putting his arm around his wife again. "I was even possessed by a Hyena once."  
  
"I thought you didn't remember that," Willow asked.  
  
"I don't." Xander walked to another corner of the room, the smile no longer on his face.  
  
"Not to interrupt this trip down memory lane," Giles said, a slight irritation to his voice. "But do any of you think we can get back on topic sometime tonight?"  
  
"He's right," from Buffy. "Giles, Nathan is in England right now so you are our resident researcher. Think you can find anything on fear demons and living shadows?"  
  
"Just point me to Nathan's collection," he said.  
  
"Willow, Kennedy? I want you two to keep an eye out for these visitors tonight."  
  
"Guess we better get some sleep then," Kennedy gave a wink to Willow.  
  
"What about us?" Xander asked. "What are Angela and I to do?"  
  
Buffy pondered for a moment. "Angela, I want you to patrol with me tonight. Whatever you dreamt last night seemed to affect you in a big way. Whatever it is we are going to face, I don't want you anywhere near it until we are sure what it is."  
  
"I understand," Angela was relieved. She didn't want to face this...this...whatever it was.  
  
"And Xander," Buffy said. "Um...you can...uh..."  
  
Xander listened anxiously. "Don't leave me hanging, Buff."  
  
"I have no idea what you can do," Buffy finally relented.  
  
Giles came to the rescue. "You can help me, Xander."  
  
"Gee," Xander moped. "Everyone gets to have fun except me."  
  
"I'll have you know," Giles was getting defensive. "There are a lot of positive qualities in looking through old, dusty tomes."  
  
"Like what? Allergies?"  
  
The two left the room and earshot. Buffy nodded to everyone and the dispersed to do their various duties. Buffy looked at the clock. They had several hours before nightfall. Hopefully everything would go okay tonight. They couldn't afford any more loss. 


	7. Chapter Five

Damon and Montoya walked down the darkened alley way. They spent as much of the day as they could in public areas, but now that night had fallen, they didn't want to be so obvious. Montoya suggested they go back to her apartment, that there was no way that creature would be there still. But Damon knew better. He knew that he would wait as long as he needed to.  
  
The coffee shop they hid behind hadn't had any visitors in hours. At least, none that they had noticed. Damon had read earlier that they were open twenty-four hours a day, but still, he wanted to wait a little bit longer. No sense in needlessly endangering more people.  
  
"Well, well, well," a voice growled from the dark of the alley. "Looks like we have us a nice little snack."  
  
Damon and Montoya turned around simultaneously. "Christ," Damon sighed. "Not now guys. We really are quite busy."  
  
Five men stood in a tight group. They were dressed in ratted clothes. Their faces were deformed in an almost hideous mockery. Deformed in a way Damon knew all too well.  
  
"Um, Damon?" Montoya stammered. "Are these guys vampires, too?"  
  
"Yeah," he answered. "But don't worry. They aren't anything I can't handle."  
  
The obvious leader of the group growled. "You think so, boy? You think you can..." There was a sickening sound as the wooden stake entered the vampire's heart. He immediately exploded into so much dust. The other four vamps stood, staring at Damon with shocked looks across their faces.  
  
"You just killed Rocco," one vamp stated.  
  
Damon smiled as he slammed his foot down onto a wooden crate and picked up a makeshift stake. "Yep. And unless you want the same thing to happen to you then, well, I guess you better take off."  
  
"No!" another, younger vampire yelled. "No one messes with The Fangs!"  
  
Damon laughed out loud. "You have to be kidding me. No, wait." He held his stomach as he laughed uncontrollably. "You mean you actually call yourselves that? Now I have to kill you. Just to put you out of your own misery."  
  
"We'll see," a fairly large vamp spoke. Then all four lunged at Damon

* * *

"What was that?" Kennedy asked. She heard a sound outside the Magic Java Connection.  
  
Willow had been studying a book on various demons. She looked up for a minute and took a sip of her mocha. "What's that, sweetie?" Kennedy walked towards the back door of the establishment. "I thought I heard a sound outside. Maybe our visitors finally arrived."  
  
"Goodie," Willow put the book down and jumped out of he seat. "Let's go see."  
  
Kennedy looked at her wife. "You seem very eager."  
  
"Just antsy. Not a lot has been going on lately."  
  
The two made their way to the back door and listened for a moment. Sure enough, sounds of a struggle came from the alley. Kennedy and Willow exchanged smiles. Kennedy pulled a stake out of the back of her pants and turned the door knob.  
  
"Wait, wait, wait," Willow said.  
  
Kennedy looked surprised. "What?"  
  
Willow gave her wife a quick but passionate kiss. "Okay," she said.  
  
Kennedy flung the door open and both girls ran out just as a tall, dark haired man dusted a vampire. The looked around. Other than the man there was only a dark haired girl. No more vampires. Disappointment crossed both their faces.  
  
"Um, hello?" the man said. "Can I help you?"

* * *

Montoya looked at the two women who just exploded onto the scene. One was a short and thin redhead, the other olive-skinned with long, dark hair. The dark haired one was holding a wooden stake.  
  
"Uh, hi," the redhead said. "Um, I guess you don't need any help." Montoya noticed a look of disappointment on her face.  
  
Damon flashed his smile. "Sorry, but no. Everything out here is taken care of."  
  
The dark haired woman tucked the stake into the back of her pants. "Well, you might as well come inside. We have kind of been waiting for you."  
  
"Really?" Damon said, a confused tone to his voice.  
  
"It's hard to explain," from the redhead. "But one of our friends had a dream you would be showing up here, now."  
  
Damon shrugged, then helped Montoya to her feet. "My name is Damon," he introduced himself. "This is Montoya."  
  
"Willow," the redhead gave a short wave.  
  
"Kennedy," the other one said.  
  
"Right. Well, Ms. Kennedy, Willow," Damon gave a nod to each one as he said their names. "Should we go inside?"

* * *

No one was present inside the Magic Java Connection. This was fine, since privacy was a good thing right now. Willow made coffee for Damon and Montoya. She noticed that Montoya seemed frightened, and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "You're safe now," she told her.  
  
"Thank you," Montoya said. "But I don't know if any of us are safe anymore."  
  
"What's the what?" Kennedy asked, concerned.  
  
Damon was quick to answer. "We don't want to endanger you as well."  
  
Kennedy flashed him a smile. "It's no biggie. One of our friends had a dream. Kind of a vision. She saw you two being tormented by a shadow creature."  
  
"Not to far off."  
  
"Willow, I think you should call the others now." Willow smiled and picked up the phone. She made a quick call to the training school and told Giles that their company had arrived. He told Willow that he would be over as soon as he called Buffy.  
  
"So," Damon spoke, trying to wrap his head around what was going on. "Your friend had a dream that we would be here and this...shadow creature would attack us?"  
  
"Basically," Kennedy answered.  
  
Damon stood up. "Then we have to leave. You're all in grave danger."  
  
"No, no," Willow tried to stop them. "You're fine. I'm a witch. And Kennedy is a Slayer."  
  
Damon stared at Kennedy. "You're the Slayer?"  
  
"Well, _a_ Slayer."  
  
Willow smiled sheepishly. "There's kind of more than one now."  
  
Damon sat back down. "I need something stronger to drink."  
  
"I know it's a lot to take," Kennedy tried to sympathize with Damon. "As soon as our friends arrive we'll be able to explain all around and try to figure some things out."  
  
"How many?" Montoya asked, stunning everyone. "Sorry. I'm just wondering how many of your friends are coming over?"  
  
"Well," Willow was thinking. "Giles and Xander should be here any moment. Buffy and Angela shortly after. There are more of us, but most are on vacation. Ally is the only other one around, but she's been going through a bad time right now. I don't want to include her if at all possible."  
  
"It's probably for the best," Damon said. "I'll explain more when you're friends arrive, but I think even with all them there is a very real chance that we will all die." 


	8. Chapter Six

It wasn't long before the others arrived and introductions were made all around. Everyone was pretty impressed with Damon, especially Giles who thought that with his knowledge and skills Damon would make an excellent Watcher. Well, maybe if he showed a bit more discipline, that is.  
  
"So what brings you to Cleveland, Mr. Thatcher?" Giles asked.  
  
"My brother, actually," answered Damon. "I'm trying to find him. He's in danger."  
  
"What makes you think he would come here?" Now it was Buffy's turn to ask. She stood with her hands on her hips, almost in defiance of this newcomer. Damon smiled at this.  
  
"Childhood memories. My grandparents lived here. We would visit in the summer and sometimes on Christmas."  
  
Giles stared intently at Damon. "This-this thing that is after him. What kind of demon is it?"  
  
"The Shadowed Man," came Damon's solemn response.  
  
"The Shadowed Man?" Giles rolled the words over in his mouth.  
  
Buffy asked, "Ring any bells, Giles?"  
  
"Actually, no." He seemed troubled that he never heard of this demon before.  
  
Damon laughed, causing everyone to look at him with nothing less than contempt. "Sorry," he apologized, still laughing. "Don't look so glum, Mr. Giles. You haven't heard of The Shadowed Man before because he's new."  
  
"What do you mean 'new'?" Giles had now removed his glasses.  
  
"I mean 'new' as in 'only existed for a short time'. My brother created him."  
  
"What? How?" Willow quickly jumped into the conversation. She had tasted complete power before but never enough to create a new entity. Well, other than that one time they brought Buffy back from the dead, but she didn't technically create that.  
  
"My brother, Damien, has learned a thing or two about magic."  
  
"A sorcerer?" from Xander.  
  
"No," Damon answered. "He has more natural power."  
  
Willow sighed, "A warlock."  
  
"If you want to call him that. But he isn't the problem. He was trying to create a spell to help our gang deal with a new threat. He succeeded, though we soon wished he hadn't."  
  
"So, um, how bad is this-this Shadowed Man?" Angela asked.  
  
Damon took a deep breath then looked over at Montoya. She had been quiet through the whole thing so far, and he didn't blame her. He was used to the whole meeting-with-various-people-to-share-information thing. She was getting a crash course to the supernatural in a couple of days.  
  
"He's the worst thing I have ever faced," Damon said.  
  
"The most frightening," Montoya's voice cut the tension. Everyone looked at her.  
  
"So you do talk," Buffy said, a hint of sarcasm to her statement. "What's your story?"  
  
"I helped her out with some vamps and she let me stay over before The Shadowed Man caught up with me."  
  
"Oh," Buffy said, giving Montoya a funny look.  
  
"Not like that," Montoya assured her. "He slept on the couch."  
  
It was Kennedy's turn to jump into the conversation. "What does this...Shadowed Man want with your brother?" she asked.  
  
Damon answered, "Freedom. He is still tied to Damien by the magicks. He needs his blood to be a completely free entity. I sent Damien away until we could figure out how to stop The Shadowed Man. I should have expected he would chase after him."  
  
"Of course you should have," came a voice from the back of the shop. Damon jumped up in front of everybody, fear painted across his face. Standing in the shadows, all but out of view, was The Shadowed Man.

* * *

"Did you honestly think I would just stay in New Roanoke waiting for Damien to return?" The Shadowed Man asked. Montoya felt the fear overwhelm her again. Everything told her to run. Everything told her to stay. She could feel "The Pull" kicking in.  
  
_Get out of here.  
  
No. I can't abandoned them.  
  
Why? You don't owe them anything.  
  
But Damon... Forget him!  
  
No!  
_  
"You can't have him," Damon said, trying to sound threatening but the fear he felt apparent in his voice.  
  
A hollow sound that could have been The Shadowed Man laughing filled the room. "And what, exactly, do you plan to do about it, Damon?"  
  
_They're all going to die. You know that.  
  
They'll find a way. They have to.  
  
They won't. They can't.  
  
They will_.  
  
"Not just him," Buffy stepped up. "You have to deal with all of us now."  
  
_This is going to end badly.  
  
No, it won't.  
  
Why do you fight it? It's inevitable.  
  
It's not.  
  
You're right. Let me free. I can handle this loser.  
  
No!  
  
Come on, Montoya. It's the only way.  
  
No. And I won't give in. Not this time. And I won't accept that nothing can be done.  
  
Something can. You're just to damn stubborn to accept it.  
  
_"My, my, my," The Shadowed Man chuckled. "Aren't we ever the team of heroes? Tell me then: what is it _you_ believe you can do to _me_?"  
  
"Let's find out," Buffy taunted as she approached The Shadowed Man.  
  
_She won't make it.  
  
We have to run.  
  
I agree. Run. Run away from here. Forget them. This isn't your fight. Not that you're ever willing to fight.  
  
No. I have to help them.  
  
You'll die if you try.  
  
I have to help Damon.  
  
He's already dead.  
_  
"NO!" Montoya screamed.

* * *

Buffy turned towards Montoya. The dark haired woman had thrown her head back and grabbed her hair. She had seen it before: the girl had lost it.  
  
Montoya slowly brought her head back up. Buffy immediately noticed something different about her. There were little things like the way her hair fell over her shoulders or the sudden cock to her hips, but nothing stood out more than her eyes.  
  
They had changed to black.  
  
Buffy was so taken aback that she actually stepped away from Montoya and towards The Shadowed Man. She quickly corrected this by turning her body to face both Montoya and the shadowed threat.  
  
Buffy glanced at Damon for some sort of explanation, but saw that this struck him as shocking as it was to her. In fact, everyone didn't know who to turn to face: Montoya or The Shadowed Man. All of them glanced from the girl to the shadows. No one said a word. Finally, Montoya spoke. Her voice was cold and uncaring. It reminded those who were there of Willow when she went evil.  
  
Montoya spoke a single word: "Run."

* * *

The Shadowed Man laughed his hollow laughter. "This is most interesting," he said. "I would look into this more."  
  
"No, you won't," Montoya told it. She walked casually towards The Shadowed Man. "Leave here and never return."  
  
"Please, little girl. Whatever power you believe to have found within yourself won't stand up to me."  
  
"Maybe _she_ was afraid. I am not."  
  
"And who are you?" The Shadowed Man met Montoya, their faces inches apart.  
  
"Something more."  
  
There was a moment of intense silence. The tension was so thick one could drown in it. Finally, The Shadowed Man stepped back.  
  
"Soon, I'll be free. Until then...," The Shadowed Man stepped back into the shadows, then was gone. There was an audible exhale from Giles, Willow, Damon, and Xander.  
  
"Now I've seen and fought a lot of scary things in my life," Xander said. "But I have never been as terrified as I was when _that_ arrived."  
  
Willow nodded. "Me, too."  
  
"The Shadowed Man certainly seems to radiate a sort of fear aura, doesn't he?" from Giles.  
  
"One of his gimmick," Damon informed the group. "Makes him that much harder to fight."  
  
"What are you guys talking about?" Kennedy asked. "It was intense, but nothing worse than normal."  
  
Buffy agreed, "Yeah. It was far scarier fighting The First."  
  
"I have to disagree with you on that, Buff," Xander was still shaking from the fear. "This was like total, complete, and utter terror. It was all I could do to not run away. And, strangely, I'm not ashamed to admit that."  
  
"Yeah, well, I want to see what Miss I'm-all-scared-and-quiet-until-I-meet- danger has...," Buffy stopped in mid-sentence when she noticed that the changes in Montoya had gone back to "normal."  
  
"Oh God," Montoya looked around. "What happened?"  
  
Willow asked, "You mean you don't know?"  
  
"I-I," Montoya was having a hard time talking.  
  
"It's okay," Willow's voice was calm and gentle. She stepped towards the shaking Montoya.  
  
"I was so scared. And the voices were talking. My head was pounding. I- it hurt so bad. I blacked out." "Why don't you start from the beginning," Giles suggested.  
  
And she did. 


	9. Chapter Seven

It didn't take Montoya long to tell her story. She lived a relatively normal life until only a couple of years ago. Then she started to have these...feelings. The feelings seemed to pull her in various directions. Drive her to do things that not only does she not remember, but she knows weren't always on the up-and-up.  
  
Montoya had woken up in strange places and with bruises and scrapes she didn't remember how she got. She was ashamed to admit, also, that she even awoke a time or two next to someone she didn't know. It was as though something else took control of her body at times.  
  
Everybody, including Damon, studied her as she told her tale. She felt like she was confessing to a crime she didn't commit. That she was being studied, scrutinized over something that happened to her rather than something she did. And then the older, British man named Giles spoke and she felt a bit at ease, but also horrified.  
  
"That might be exactly what is happening, from what we all witnessed," he said.  
  
"Yeah," from the cute, one-eyed guy called Xander. "You became an entirely different person. Like Buffy by way of faith with a little pissed-off Will thrown in for good measure."  
  
Willow said, "Yeah. What was with the black eyes thing? Are you a witch, too?"  
  
"Not that I know of," Montoya answered. "Well, probably once or twice a month I'm not the easiest to get along with." This was the first time she tried to joke around and it through everybody off. "Sorry," she apologized.  
  
"N-no, that's okay," Giles replied. "I think we are all a little stressed at the moment."  
  
"Right," Damon finally spoke for the first time since Montoya told her story. "I need to look for my brother. Can you guys keep an eye on her until I get back?"  
  
Giles nodded. "Of course. But maybe it'll be safer if you took someone with you."  
  
"You're right, Giles," Buffy spoke up. "I'll help Damon look for his brother. The rest of you find...anything that we can use to help."  
  
"I don't have to tell you to be very careful, Buffy," Giles said. "This is unlike anything we ever faced before."  
  
"I know, Giles. And I will be."  
  
"So, then," Damon said as he walked to the front of the Magic Java Connection. "We ready?"  
  
"Yeah," Buffy followed him out the door. "Let's go find your brother."

* * *

Damon opened the door to his grandmother's house with a key he never though he would use again. The house was old and empty, with nothing but dust filling the rooms. What little furniture there was had molded dust covers over them.  
  
"Nice place," Buffy commented. "Real _Fung Shui_ going on in here."  
  
"It's been deserted for over ten years," Damon explained. His voice was far away, but Buffy figured it was just because he was looking for his brother.  
  
"You don't say," she muttered under her breath.  
  
Damon called out his brother's name a few times but wasted no time in actually looking room by room. Instead, he walked straight towards the basement door. He tried to open it but it was stuck fast. He turned to Buffy.  
  
"Please, allow me," she said, being careful to not let the sarcasm drip to much.  
  
"I just figured with you Slayer strength and all," Damon said with a smile as Buffy forced the door open.  
  
"Yeah, I got that. Thanks."  
  
The basement had a dusty and damp smell to it. The electricity had long been shut off so the two seekers had to make their way through the dark. Damon knew exactly where he was going, it seemed, and he headed straight towards the far wall. Buffy could barely make out a rotting bookcase. She wasn't entirely surprised to see Damon push it aside to reveal a large, wooden door. Damon opened it and Buffy could see the flicker of lamplight inside. The entered the secret room and saw a young man sitting at a desk with his back towards them. He could have been reading, or sleeping, for all Buffy knew, but she immediately noticed a resemblance between Damon and this stranger. She didn't need Damon to clarify it for her.  
  
"Damien," Damon said, his voice quiet.  
  
"Damon," the man at the desk said. He turned and Buffy saw Damon's exact likeness staring at them. "I told you not to follow me."  
  
"Sorry, Damien. But I had to. _He's_ here."  
  
Buffy saw the look of horror on Damien's face. "The Shadowed Man?"  
  
"Yes. He's here and he's looking for you."  
  
"But-but," Damien stammered. "I'm not ready. I haven't figured this out yet."  
  
Buffy stepped forward. "You need to come with us, Damien," she said. "I can't explain it all now, but bring everything you have that can help. Maybe my friends can help you figure it out."  
  
Damien stared at Buffy for a moment. "And you are?"  
  
"Buffy Summers. Vampire Slayer."  
  
Again Damien's eyes widened, this time in shock. "You're the Slayer?"  
  
"Well, _a_ Slayer."  
  
"We'll explain it later, Damien," Damon said. "For now we just have to go. Believe me, from what I have seen, we'll be safer once we get back with everyone else."  
  
"How can we be safe from The Shadowed Man?" Damien was starting to sound frantic. "He is fear embodied. He has no weaknesses. And once he catches me he'll be unstoppable." Damien put his head in his hands. "Oh God! What have I done?"  
  
Damon walked over to his brother and picked him up by the back of his jacket. "Oh, shut up! Trust me when I say we have a chance."  
  
"How? How can we have a chance, Damon?"  
  
"Because," Damon smiled. "I found someone that The Shadowed Man is scared of." 


	10. Chapter Eight

Buffy, Damon, and Damien quickly made their way back to the Magic Java Connection. Damien was asking the same question over and over: "What's The Shadowed Man scared of?" Buffy could tell that if he didn't shut up soon his brother was going to make talking very difficult.  
  
"Damien," she said in a calm voice. "We'll explain everything once we get back. Just, please, be patient."  
  
"Okay," Damien finally relented. He looked disappointed, but at least he wasn't scared anymore. Buffy wondered how these twins's group functioned back in New Roanoke or where ever it was that they came from. Damon was the obvious "warrior" of the group with Damien taking the place of resident researcher. Was that it or were there others?  
  
Buffy opened the door to the Magic Java Connection and everybody inside immediately stood up. Giles was standing by Montoya. Buffy had a feeling that he was trying to "get to the bottom" of her...mysterious nature. The crystals she saw on the table proved this.  
  
"Any luck?" she asked Giles.  
  
Giles shook his head. "No, sorry. She's as much a mystery as this Shadowed Man is."  
  
"And that won't be much of a mystery anymore," Damon said. "This is my brother Damien. He can tell you everything there is to know about The Shadowed Man."  
  
Xander stood up and offered Damien his chair, which Damien took. Willow went behind the counter to make him a mocha or latte, which ever he preferred. There was silence for a few moments before Giles spoke.  
  
"Damon said that this-this Shadowed Man is a new entity, one that you conjured on accident."  
  
Damien looked flushed, almost embarrassed. "Not exactly on accident." He took a deep breath. "Back in New Roanoke we had some problems with a coven of demon sorcerers. They weren't your run-of-the-mill demons, either. They planned carnage and they wrought it. We knew they had to be stopped before they wound up destroying the world or whatever their plans were. The only problem was that they were way to powerful for us to defeat. So I started doing some emergency research through various ancient tomes for anything that could give us an edge. I looked into a spell that was supposed to create an semi-invulnerable being, something to throw the enemy off and give us the edge we needed to dispatch the demons. The spell is called..."  
  
"Contessa's Shadowed Guardian," Giles and Willow both said in unison. They gave each other awkward smiles.  
  
"Yes, that would make sense," Giles said. "But..."  
  
"But the spell doesn't create a force of evil," Willow said, setting the mocha in front of Damien. "The Guardian is supposed to follow the orders of the caster and is dispelled after 12 hours." "The unaltered spell is, you're right," Damien muttered. "But the standard Guardian is essentially a weakling. Ancient sorcerers only used them as cannon fodder to buy time for the real soldiers. This coven was so powerful that we needed something stronger. So I crossed referenced some similar summoning and strengthening spells and combined what I thought to be the best components. What we got was The Shadowed Man."  
  
"And believe me when I saw that the demon coven won't be wreaking carnage on any town ever again," Damon said. "The Shadowed Man dispatched of them thoroughly and efficiently. I never have seen anything so...so horrifying."  
  
"How long did you spend researching the spells?" Willow asked, shock across her face.  
  
Damien looked into the foam of his mocha. "A couple of days."  
  
"My God," Giles said, his voice barely a whisper. "What the hell were you thinking? Spells aren't supposed to be mixed. They-they..."  
  
"That's how the majority of other spells are created," Damien interrupted the older man. "People mix and match spell components and eventually we get stronger spells."  
  
"Yes," Giles said. "But only experienced witches and warlocks and sorcerers. Not young, upstart little..."  
  
"Giles," Willow came to Damien's defense. "I turned a tinker light spell Tara gave me into a stronger version. Not to mention my sunlight spell."  
  
"Yes, but," Giles stammered. "The magicks are a peculiar thing. If one doesn't understand the forces they are toying with then the results could be disastrous. As we, unfortunately, are finding out."  
  
It was now Xander's turn to pipe in. "Yeah, Giles," he said. "But the damage is already done. There isn't any real point in attacking the guy who is at stake here, is there?"  
  
"No, I guess not," Giles finally relented. "My apologies."  
  
Damien shook his head. "No need. I understand your frustration. I wish I had more time to study the component spells more fully. If I had then maybe I could have thrown in a way to dispatch the entity when it's job was finished. I knew the dangers of what I was doing, but the situation was extremely dire. If we failed, well, odds are you wouldn't even have had the chance to feel the repercussions. I admit, I messed up, but we didn't have any other choice. Believe me, I looked."  
  
"This is all good and all, but we need to focus on Montoya here," Damon said. "We all saw it. She scared The Shadowed Man. He stepped back from her. We need to unlock whatever it is she has and maybe we have a chance of beating him. Or, at least, of surviving until we can find a way."  
  
Montoya looked sickly. "I don't know. I explained it to you."  
  
"I believe our Miss Juarez here suffers from a form of Multiple Personality Disorder or even Schizophrenia," Giles informed everyone. "A certified doctor would have to make a diagnosis but that would be my guess."  
  
"Well, we need to find out and fast," Buffy commanded. "We don't know how much time we have before The Shadowed Man arrives again and now that we have Damien, you can bet it'll be soon."  
  
"I have a question," Kennedy said. "We know that The Shadowed Man is after Damien to be set free. Why is that?"  
  
Damien sighed. "One of the spells I mixed in was a summoning spell where the summoned was linked to the caster by blood. They could communicate telepathically and the summoned had all the knowledge and strengths of the caster without the weaknesses." Damien took a deep breath. "Except if the caster dies so does the summoned. If the Shadowed Man drains me of my blood, he doesn't have to worry about anything happening to me."  
  
"Did you think of maybe killing yourself?" Giles asked coldly.  
  
"Giles!" everybody exclaimed.  
  
"H-How could you even mention that?" Willow scolded. "That's not ever an option!"  
  
"No," Damien said. "It _is_ an option. If I can't find another way around it, then my death will be the only way to stop him."  
  
"Not the only way," Damon said. They all looked at Montoya. She shrank back into her chair. "We need to figure out what we can about her and now. Giles, do you know any spells or anything that can help us delve into her mind?"  
  
"No, but I do," Willow said. "I had to a few years ago when Buffy went all comatose on us."  
  
"Then let's do it," Damon commanded.  
  
Buffy agreed. "Willow, Montoya and I will go downstairs. Why don't the rest of you look up all the spells that Damien used and see if we have a third option?"  
  
"Yes, of course," Giles replied. "And Willow?"  
  
Willow smiled at her friend. "I'll be okay, Giles. Now, go!"  
  
They all left, leaving Buffy, Willow, and Montoya alone in the Magic Java Connection. Buffy flipped the "Closed" sign. "Better to not have any disturbances, Will."  
  
"I agree," Willow said. She sat two chairs apart from each other and her and Montoya each sat in one. "You ready, Montoya?"  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Then let's do this." 


	11. Chapter Nine

Willow turned her body in a full circle. She was surrounded completely by darkness. _Okay_, she thought. _Montoya's mind isn't exactly the brightest place to be_. She chuckled at her little joke and walked around the darkness. She quickly felt something solid and, after running her hands along it for a while, she determined that it was a wall. She walked along it for a ways, feeling all around the wall, up and down, before her hands felt a doorknob. Willow turned the knob, took a deep breath, and then pushed the door open.  
  
A bright light blinded Willow causing her to throw her hands up in front of her face. After a few seconds it died down and Willow could see what looked like a kid's room on the other side of the door. She smiled as she walked into the room. Dolls and stuffed animals were everywhere. Children's drawings covered the walls and even some were scattered on the floor.  
  
Willow saw a little girls singing to herself in the corner. She was playing with a doll that had her same dark hair and olive skin. Willow immediately knew that this was Montoya.  
  
"Hello, Montoya," Willow said.  
  
The girl looked at Willow and held her index finger to her lips. "Ms. Dolly is trying to take a nap."  
  
Willow smiled. She whispered, "Oh, I'm sorry. What is that you're singing?"  
  
"A song my mother used to sing to me."  
  
"And where is your mother?"  
  
"She went to heaven with daddy."  
  
"The who watches you? Who takes care of you?" Willow had now crouched down next to her.  
  
"Mr. Ashmore," Little Montoya said.

* * *

"I wish I knew what was going on over there," Kennedy said. She slammed a book shut as she spoke causing every one else in the room to look up from their studies.  
  
Xander said, "It's okay, Ken. She has done this before."  
  
"I know. But what if that shadowy guy goes after them?"  
  
"He won't. We have Damien over here."  
  
Kennedy smiled at Xander. He really was the heart of the team. The voice of reason. Although, the thought of The Shadowed Man coming to them wasn't the best thought, it was a relief that she didn't have to worry about Willow. Giles stood up from the desk and said, "I should think we all need to stop worrying and get back to work. Damien, does this spell look about right?" He held an old tome in front of Damien.  
  
"Yeah, that's one of them," he verified.  
  
"Good, only how many more to go?" Giles asked.  
  
Damien thought for a moment. "Seven."

* * *

The room had suddenly aged to look hundreds of years old. The little girl was gone. The pictures were yellowed and no longer even resembled the childish drawings that were just there. The wallpaper had started to peel off the walls and the windows were boarded up. There was very little light in the room.  
  
"I don't know what you are looking for in here," said a voice that had a cocky tinge to it that reminded Willow of when she first met Faith. "But you aren't welcome."  
  
Willow turned to see an olive-skinned woman standing in the doorway. Her hair was long and wavy and she had more than a passing resemblance to Montoya. Willow knew right away that it was Montoya's "other-half."  
  
"We need you," Willow said jumping right to the point. "We are about to face something unlike anything we had to deal with and you seem to be the only thing that it's even remotely afraid of."  
  
The Other-Montoya nodded her head to something behind Willow. "You have to talk to her," she said. Willow turned around and instantly the room was the way it had been with children's drawings and bright lights.  
  
"I don't understand..." Willow stammered.  
  
The room switched back to its darker half as Other-Montoya walked by. "She's the one keeping me here."  
  
The brightness returned. The little girl looked up from her pictures. "I don't want her to hurt anyone."  
  
Willow knelt beside the little girl again. "But if you don't let her out then a lot of people will die."  
  
The room darkened again and Willow looked at Other-Montoya as she said, "And if I get out even more lives will end."

* * *

"So that's it?" Xander asked, standing up and stretching his arms above his head. "That's all the spells?"  
  
"It would appear so," Giles answered.  
  
"And we found them in only three hours. I say that's record time!"  
  
"It's a shame none of them give any insight as to how we can defeat this Shadowed Man."  
  
"Sure they do," Kennedy spoke up. "Only, in order to stop him someone has to die."  
  
"And then he'll be free," from Angela. "Whatever that means."  
  
Xander said, "Unless Damien ends his own life. Yep, that pretty much puts us between a rock and a hard place. Gee, I love getting up in the morning!"  
  
Giles pinched the bridge of his nose as he said, "I'm going to give Nathan a call. Maybe Wesley, too. Hopefully one of them can figure something out."

* * *

"What do you mean?" Willow asked Other-Montoya.  
  
"People die around me. It's what I do, who I am," was the answer.  
  
Willow turned back to the younger-Montoya, the room regaining its brightness again when she did. "My friends can keep her from hurting anyone. Trust me. We need her to stop this-this whatever it is." Willow was starting to get frustrated.  
  
"I don't want anyone to get hurt," the little girl repeated.  
  
Willow put her hands on the girl's shoulders. "I don't want people to die!" she yelled.  
  
Other-Montoya said, "She stubborn. I can usually only sneak out when she's asleep. Sometimes I can give her suggestions, though. She tends to listen if she can remain in control."  
  
"What?" Willow turned to Other-Montoya and the dark, decrepit room again.  
  
"Little bitch is a control freak," was the answer.  
  
"It isn't nice to call names," said the little girl.  
  
"Stop it!" Willow yelled. She bent down and put her hand under the girl's chin, raising it so she could look her in the eyes. When she did she unmistakably knew that it was Montoya as a child she was talking to. "I'm not going to give you any choice. I'll ask once and they I'll get mean." "Alright," Other-Montoya laughed. "Let's see the little witch get what's coming."  
  
"I said not to call names," the little girl glared at Other-Montoya.  
  
"Please, let her out," Willow asked in th nicest voice she could muster.  
  
The little girl shook her head. "No, no, no, no, no."  
  
"Then I am done playing!" Willow said, her voice deepening. The room seemed to grow darker, even darker than Other-Montoya's side, and a strong wind kicked up, blowing the drawings and peeled wallpaper everywhere. "I do NOT have the time!"  
  
"What are you doing?" the little girl cried. "Stop it! You're scaring me!"  
  
"You are no longer in control, Montoya!" Willow informed the little girl. The witch's eyes grew darker. "Let her out!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"NOW!"

* * *

Montoya awoke with a start. 


	12. Chapter Ten

"Yes, Wesley," Giles said into the speaker phone. "Thank you for your help."  
  
Wesley's voice spoke through the speaker. "Sorry it couldn't be more."  
  
"That's okay. Thanks again." Giles ended the call. "Bloody hell," he muttered to himself.  
  
"Well, that officially puts us back to square one," Xander said. "I hope Willow and Buffy have more luck."  
  
"As do we all, Xander," Giles pinched his nose.  
  
Damien tossed a thick tome into the pile on the table and stood up. "We need to figure out something and soon. Who knows how long before The Shadowed Man returns?"  
  
"Don't worry," Damon put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "We'll figure something out. We always do, usually at the last minute."  
  
"We can relate," Kennedy said. "It seems the answer always appears when we need it the most."  
  
There was a loud crash and every one turned towards Giles. "Sorry," he apologized, and went to the closet to get a broom to clean up the broken glass of the jar he threw down.  
  
Xander bent down to help. "It's okay. I'm sure we all feel the same way."

* * *

Buffy hit the wall hard. She couldn't remember the last time someone or something hit her that hard. Glory, maybe? She shook the stars from her eyes and regained her footing. "Well, I think I like this Montoya better."  
  
"Piss off, bitch!" the dark haired, Hispanic woman shot. "That was for tying me up." She turned to Willow and grabbed the witch by the throat, cutting off her air supply and choking her. "And this, witch, is for invading my mind."  
  
Buffy ran over to Montoya and kicked her in the back of the knee. Montoya dropped Willow but turned to hit Buffy. Buffy easily dodged the incoming blow and delivered a one-two punch to Montoya's midsection followed by an uppercut to the face. Montoya flew through the air and crashed through one of the tables.  
  
"I think you need a time out," Buffy quipped.  
  
Montoya launched herself off the floor and into a standing position. "I think you need to keep your mouth shut before it gets broke."  
  
"If you think you have it then bring it on," Buffy said, putting a hand out and giving Montoya a "come-on" gesture with her fingers.  
  
"You don't know what you're in for, _chica_," Montoya shot back.  
  
"STOP!" boomed Willow's voice. Buffy and Montoya turned to face the red- haired witch, their faces covered in shock. "We don't have time for this, you two!"  
  
"She started it," Buffy blamed.  
  
Montoya said, "I only start what I can finish."  
  
"Yeah, right, bitch."  
  
"GIRLS!" Willow's voice exclaimed again. "We need to get next door and figure out how we can use Montoya to stop The Shadowed Man."  
  
Montoya laughed. "I'm free, girlfriend. You think I am going to help you girls with anything when I am on borrowed time?"  
  
"You think you can make it to the door in one piece?" Buffy warned.  
  
Willow knew that pride would prevent this from ending so she muttered a spell under her breath and held it at ready. She used her powers to put on a frightening display not dissimilar to the one she did in Montoya's mind to convince her to let "Other-Montoya" out. She only hoped it worked.  
  
"Stop fighting!" she yelled, her voice sounding as though it came from several dimensions crossed over. "Time is running out and you, Montoya, WILL help us. Is that clear?"  
  
Montoya put a hand on her hip and tilted her head to the side. "You think this display will frighten me, Red? You can blow it out your a..." She was cut short by a blast of energy from Willow's spell-at-ready. Montoya was lifted a good three feet into the air and fell back six feet. When she hit the floor again she was unconscious.  
  
"Cool spell, Will," Buffy applauded. "I only hope she is the same when she wakes up."  
  
"We can't worry about that now," Willow said, her voice now back to normal. "But if you start up again with that 'I can kick you butt' routine again, I'll use the spell on you, too."  
  
Buffy started to say something, but Willow just walked past her and out the door. Buffy stared after her a moment before muttering, "She started it." She picked Montoya up an flung her over her shoulder and followed her best friend over to the training school.

* * *

"You're okay, right, sweetie?" Kennedy asked Willow, concern filling her voice. "I'm fine, Kennedy," Willow answered. She pulled herself out of her wife's hug and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Ally at home?"  
  
"Yeah. I didn't want to include her in this since we might, you know, all die. And with as bad of a baddie this Shadowed Man appears to be, and Ally being known to jump into the thick of it to work out her aggressions, well, I didn't want her to get killed, as well." Kennedy took a deep breath.  
  
"I think it's cute that you are being so overprotective of her," Willow smiled. "But I agree. She can't be a part of this."  
  
"Neither can Angela," Xander piped in.  
  
"Hey!" Angela yelled, obviously offended at her husband's remark.  
  
Xander smiled at his wife and placed his hand on her stomach. "I'm sorry, hon, but I don't want to put our baby at risk. I know we've been letting you patrol with Buffy and Kennedy and the others, but this is different. There are too many unknowns in this battle. Not to mention you seem to be our only Slayer that is affected by The Shadowed Man's fear thing. That might have something to do with the child you're carrying inside you. I think it'll be best if you head over to Willow and Kennedy's and kept an eye on Ally."  
  
Angela didn't want to but she had to agree with Xander's logic. Being pregnant really limited her slaying abilities in any fashion. It was bad enough that the other Slayers worked extra hard to make sure she wasn't injured on patrols. There was no way to do that this time. This was one battle she was out of. She looked around the table, surveying the assembled team, as it were. With the majority of the slayers on vacation it left pretty much Buffy, Xander, Willow, Giles, Kennedy, Damon, Damien, and Montoya. Montoya was the wild card, the only shot they really had, and according to Willow and Buffy she wasn't exactly jumping through hoops to help them out. And, it seemed, she finally regained consciousness.  
  
"This is all sweet and everything," Montoya said. "But I'm bored. Could someone untie me?"  
  
Not wanting to risk another needless fight with the mysterious girl, Buffy had chained her to a chair and pretty much forgotten about her. When Montoya awoke, she was still the sarcastic, Faith-like viper that was the Scoobies secret weapon against The Shadowed Man. Now if only they could figure out how to use her, then, maybe, they would have a shot at winning.  
  
Angela gave Xander a long, passionate kiss and wished them all luck. "Please be careful," she said before leaving the training school and heading over to Willow and Kennedy's.  
  
"Oh, Christ!" Montoya rolled her eyes. "When is this Shadowed Man showing up to kill us all?"  
  
Damon said, "hard to believe that this is the quiet and innocent girl I've been protecting for the past day, isn't it?"  
  
"Indeed," agreed Giles.  
  
"Okay, so what we need is a plan," Xander said. "It has to be a good one that we know will work. I say we cut Montoya loose and let her go to town on this guy."  
  
"That might not work," Buffy argued. "_She_ might not work."  
  
"Oh, don't worry about that," Willow said. "This time if she gives us any trouble, I'll kill her."  
  
"Please, Red," Montoya laughed. "What are you going to do? Speak so bad mojo at me?"  
  
"Actually," Giles spoke up. "She was a master of the darkest magicks and became pretty proficient at skinning people alive."  
  
Montoya laughed out loud again. "Whoa-ho-ho, witch! Guess it's true what they say about redheads then, isn't it."  
  
"Try me," Willow spat out without paying much mind to the chained-up girl. "Okay, everyone, what did we find out?"  
  
"Oh," Damien said, closing the book he had been looking at the entire time. "That would be a big, fat nothing!"  
  
"You're kidding?" Buffy said. "All that time and nothing?"  
  
"Pretty much all we can do is have everybody jump on him until he wears down then let Montoya scare him again," Xander said. "Oh! And try not to die in the process."  
  
"There has to be something," Willow muttered.  
  
"There is," Damien said. "I don't want anyone to get hurt. We can try talking to him; see what exactly he wants, other than me, that is. And if need be, I can give myself to him."  
  
"Not an option," Damon all but yelled. He turned to everyone else. "You don't have to be here and do this. Damien's right. I don't want any of you getting hurt either. Damien and I can just go. Leave before he get here..."  
  
"Too late," said a voice from the shadows. 


	13. Chapter Eleven

The Shadowed Man walked out of the shadows. He still had no distinguishable features, and the shadows seemed to converge on him. All, save for the Slayers, felt the unmistakable terror from his fear aura. The Scoobies gathered close together, surrounding Damien. This wasn't a conscious act but more of a habit. The Shadowed Man was the villain. Damien was the object of desire. The Scoobies knew that they must always keep the object of the villain's desire away from the villain. If they couldn't, then bad things would happen.  
  
"You aren't getting to Damien," Damon told the figure of darkness.  
  
A chuckle emerged from The Shadowed Man. "Oh, I'm sure if I have to kill each and every one of you I will get to him, Damon. The question is more whether or not you want every one to die needlessly over just one."  
  
Buffy stepped forward. "He's right," she said. She turned around and looked at everybody, gauging their faces, their expressions. Was she really ready to risk all of her friends's lives to save the life of someone she didn't know? She smiled at all of them and she knew that there was never any other answer. They risked their lives for strangers on an almost daily basis. This time was no different. The Shadowed Man was the villain, the "Big Bad." He had to be stopped. She turned back to The Shadowed Man and said, "You are never getting Damien."  
  
"Please, Slayer," The Shadowed Man said. "What do you think you and your friends are going to do to one such as I? I am unprecedented. You have, no doubt, spent hours going through your books and tomes trying to find a way to stop me and I know that you came up empty handed. The only tactic you have is to throw yourselves at me and hope to tire me out, and then let your mysterious friend tied to the chair there try to 'scare' me away. Am I close?"  
  
There was a silence which was quickly broken by Xander. "Nuh-uh!" he exclaimed. "For your information we have a very food plan in which we are going to use to kick your light-deficient ass across this school."  
  
The Shadowed Man laughed. The Scoobies had a feeling that under all that darkness he was smiling. "Enlighten me."  
  
The group all turned to look at Xander. "Well, you see," he stammered. "Um...Will?"  
  
Willow stuck her hand out in front of her speaking in Latin. A huge fireball erupted from her hands and flew straight towards The Shadowed Man. Buffy didn't waste any time and lunged at The Shadowed Man. She didn't know if the fireball three him off-balance or not, but after the flames subsided she immediately started in with a barrage of punches and kicks. She hit nothing but darkness.  
  
Xander was right beside Buffy with a chair and brought it down on The Shadowed Man but, again, hit nothing but the shadows.  
  
With a sound that could have been a growl, Buffy and Xander were both sent back by a physical blow and crashed into the far wall. Without hesitation, Kennedy and Damon charged the villain. They were met with a similar blow.  
  
Willow muttered another spell and sent a bolt of electricity at The Shadowed Man. He quickly shrugged it off and exploded into the shadows. There was an unearthly sound and the shadows reformed right between Giles and Damien. The Shadowed Man knocked Giles aside without a thought, and then turned his attention towards Damien.  
  
"Hey! Big Guy!" Montoya yelled. "What say you and me go for a few rounds first?"  
  
The Shadowed Man didn't even glance in Montoya's direction. "Not now."  
  
"What's the matter, tough-stuff? Are you scared?"  
  
This caught The Shadowed Man's attention and he cast Damien aside. He turned to Montoya and brought his face mere inches from her's. "I fear nothing!" he told her.  
  
"Yeah? Then cut me free and prove it," Montoya goaded. "Unless you aren't...'man' enough."  
  
"I'll take pleasure in this," The Shadowed Man said. The chains binding Montoya fell to the floor. She took a moment and looked at them, then smiled. She knew that this was going to be fun.

* * *

Buffy helped Xander to his feet. He gave her a quick glance to make sure she was okay, and then turned his attention to the skirmish at hand. Montoya stood defiantly before The Shadowed Man. Giles was helping Damien to his feet and ushering him away from the living darkness. Kennedy and Damon were already on their feet and watching the stand-off between Montoya and The Shadowed Man closely. Willow was backing into a corner, preparing a spell. All in all, the situation was not good.  
  
"We are really screwed, Buffy," Xander whispered.  
  
"Don't give up hope, Xander," was her reply.  
  
"Oh, I'm not," he said. "You can't give up what you never really had."  
  
Buffy smiled at her long time friend. "We'll make it through this."  
  
"Yeah. But will anyone else?"

* * *

"So," Montoya said, cocking her head to one side. "We going to do this or what?"  
  
"So persistent to die?" The Shadowed Man inquired.  
  
"Not really. Just anxious to be done with you so I can get about my life."  
  
"You aren't scared?"  
  
"Of you? Ha! That's one in a million. Just between us? I've never been scared of the dark."  
  
"Interesting."  
  
"I bet you say that to all the girls." Montoya leaned in close to The Shadowed man. She inhaled deeply as if smelling him. She reached out and ran her hands through the swirling shadows. "How do you hit someone when you don't have any form?"  
  
The Shadowed Man laughed his empty laugh. "One of my mysteries."  
  
Montoya's eyes seemed to flash and she smiled up at her opponent. "Not really," she said. Her fist connected with the middle of The Shadowed Man's form and sent him flying across the room. When he hit the wall he exploded into shadows and reformed directly behind Montoya.  
  
The dark haired girl wasted no time and spun around with a kick that would have hit The Shadowed Man in the head had he not caught her foot and tossed her back away from him.  
  
"How did you hit me?" he demanded. "I was incorporeal. I had no substance. Your hand never should have connected with me."  
  
Montoya smiled. "One of _my_ mysteries."

* * *

"I wish I could say if this was good or bad, but I really don't know," Kennedy muttered to Damon.  
  
Damon said, "Well, _she_ can hit him. That's good."  
  
"I guess you're right. But can she beat him?"  
  
"She has to."

* * *

Montoya walked back over to The Shadowed Man and hit him with a right hook to what would be his jaw. The Shadowed Man spun around and retaliated with another blow that sent montoya to th far side of the room. Only this time he didn't wait for her to come to him. In the blink of an eye he was beside her. The Shadowed Man lifted her off the ground and slammed her into the wall several times. Finally, he dropped her to the ground and turned his attention back to Damien. "Move out of the way, Englishman," The Shadowed Man told Giles. "You know you can't stop me from getting to him."  
  
"No," said a weak voiced Montoya. The Shadowed Man turned towards her and shook his head. "We aren't done yet."  
  
"You keep this up and it'll kill you."  
  
Montoya spat blood onto the floor. "Yeah," she said. "But what I want to know is will it kill _you_?"  
  
"Not likely."

* * *

Damien tried to push past Giles. "He's going to kill her, man. I have to stop this!"  
  
"No," Giles simply said. "She's doing this to save you. I admit there is a lot to learn about Montoya, but for the moment it seems she is th only thing we have that could bring us victory."  
  
"Or she could die," Damien reminded the older Brit.  
  
"Or she could die," Giles relented.

* * *

Montoya sent a flurry of blows into The Shadowed Man's chest. She followed this with a roundhouse kick to the right side of his face and knocked him back a few fet. Not one to waste any time in battle, Montoya jumped and kicked The Shadowed Man in his head. The blow knocked The Shadowed Man onto his back.  
  
"How does it feel?" Montoya yelled. She pounced on The Shadowed Man's chest and bashing his head into the ground. "You like that?" she continued to yell.  
  
The Shadowed Man faded into the shadows and reappeared behind Montoya. He grabbed her by the back of the neck and brought her up to meet his eyes with her. What she saw in them was pure darkness. The epitome of what lurks in the shadows. A true essence of evil.  
  
"You managed to anger me, girl," The Shadowed Man raged. "No more!" He threw her through the large, wall sized, plate glass window that was set in the front of the school. Montoya collided with a car that was driving by so hard she caved in the side, making it look like the car was hit by a speeding truck.  
  
The Shadowed Man appeared next to Giles. Giles looked at him and felt the fear increase. He tried to say something but his voice only stammered. After a moment, The Shadowed Man tossed him aside. "Now, Damien," he said. "Now I can be free."

* * *

Damon looked on in horror. His twin that he had worked so hard to protect was in the very clutches of the monster he was protecting him from. He was about to lose his brother. He had to do something, but what?  
  
"Damien!" he yelled. He saw The Shadowed Man's body dissolve into the shadows and start to swirl around Damien.  
  
"Your blood will set me free," The Shadowed Man's voice said.  
  
Damon could hear his brother's scared cries. He couldn't take it. He didn't even realize he was running. He ran straight towards Damien's voice and now he could see his scared face through the swirling shadows. His life flashed before his eyes and he remembered all the times he protected his twin brother growing up. Damon remembered when his brother first introduced him to Network, their friend back in New Roanoke. He remembered everything about all their various adventures-and adventures they were- fighting evil on their own little Hellmouth. And now Damien's scared face was in his view again and he felt his hands push his brother out of the swirling shadows.  
  
The shadows converged on Damon and he could feel them tearing his body apart, seeping in through his various pores and orifices. He could hear his flesh rip and feel the burning of severed nerves. Damon tried to scream, but he couldn't. The last thing he saw was his brother's face. He was screaming, calling for him.  
  
And then darkness.

* * *

The shadows reformed a figure in the middle of the school. The figure was still mostly swirling shadows and darkness, but now it resembled the Thatcher twins. He looked himself over and then laughed.  
  
"I guess that does it," The Shadowed Man said. "Blood is blood. I guess I should have figured that one twin would work as well as the others. Oh well, no sense in worrying about it now."  
  
Damien charged The Shadowed Man and hit him with a chair. The chair exploded into splinters, but The Shadowed Man seemed to barely notice.  
  
"You killed my brother!" Damien yelled.  
  
The Shadowed Man sent him flying back with hardly any effort. "Don't be such a crybaby, Damien." The Shadowed Man turned and looked at everyone. "I want to thank you all for such an amusing time."  
  
Willow finished her spell and sent a bright purple bolt of energy at The Shadowed Man. It connected and sent him flying across the room. Before he hit the wall, however, The Shadowed Man faded from view. He reappeared in front of Willow, waving one extended finger. "Naughty, naughty," he said. Willow inched back, trying to put as much distance between her and this monster.  
  
"Stay away!" she yelled.  
  
"Oh, I won't hurt you, little witch," The Shadowed Man said. "I'm much more interested with your friend outside." He turned towards the shattered front window to see Montoya standing up. The girl had lost her cock of the hip and actually looked like a frightened little girl now. "She is most interesting, indeed."  
  
Giles slowly approached The Shadowed Man. "What are your intentions now?" he asked.  
  
"Absorbing Damon's blood is having a strange effect on me," The Shadowed Man answered. "I need to look into this. Afterwards, I intend to return to New Roanoke. Damien will have brought Montoya there. I wish to understand her better."  
  
"No," Damien told The Shadowed Man. He was still sobbing over Damon's death. "I will never let you get to her."  
  
"You will," was the reply. "You will because you will try to protect her. And you will have time. But know that I am coming."  
  
And with that The Shadowed Man disappeared into the shadows. 


	14. Epilogue

"Are you sure you don't want to stay in Cleveland?" Buffy asked Damien. She felt bad that they had lost Damon. She didn't want Damien to have to face The Shadowed Man's return alone.  
  
Damien shook his head. "No. He was right. I have to return to New Roanoke. I have a friend there. He can help me find a way to destroy The Shadowed Man."  
  
"And me?" Montoya asked. She had reverted to her usual self. She no longer even had a hint of the violent self she recently displayed.  
  
Damien put his hands on Montoya's shoulders. "I would like you to come with me, Montoya. We can help figure out what's going on with you. Not to mention, you might be the key we need to defeat The Shadowed Man."  
  
Montoya thought hard for a moment. "Alright," she finally agreed.  
  
"We'll help her pack her things and see to it she gets safely on a bus to New Roanoke," Giles said as he shook Damien's hand. "Meanwhile, I'll keep my eye out for anything that may be of assistance."  
  
"I appreciate it," Damien looked around the bus station. "Ohio isn't so far from Virginia," he said with a smile. "If you feel like visiting..." he didn't need to finish the statement.  
  
"Because a place called New Roanoke sounds like such a vacation spot," Xander said, reaching out and shaking Damien's hand after Giles had finished. "As if Old Roanoke wasn't bad enough with the mass disappearance and all."  
  
"We even have our very own Hellmouth," Damien laughed. "Well, I should get on the bus. Thank you for your help."  
  
"I'm sorry we couldn't do more for your..." Willow let the sentence die there.  
  
Damien was silent for a moment. "I'll see you around," he finally said and grabbed his duffel bag. It wasn't very heavy, holding only a few books and Damon's coat.  
  
Montoya wrapped her arms around Damien and hugged him. He returned it and said, "I'll see you soon, Montoya."  
  
"Yes, you will."  
  
She released him and he turned, walking towards his bud back to Virginia. He never turned around and offered a wave back until he was at the door. Buffy, Willow, Xander, Giles, and Montoya sent warm and friendly smiles towards him. Damien returned them, then disappeared into the darkness of the bus.  
  
"So should we get started on the packing?" Xander asked Montoya. "Can we start tomorrow? I'm really beat," Buffy interjected.  
  
"I agree," from Giles.  
  
"Deal," Montoya said.  
  
And the five of them walked off into the night.

* * *

Damien watched the countryside pass by in a blur of motion, not really seeing it. Tears fell from his eyes. He had pulled Damon's coat out of the duffel bag and had found a picture of him and his brother together in one of the pockets.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Damon," he sobbed. After a moment, Damien took a deep breath. His upper lip stiffened. Damien wiped his tears away with the sleeve of his shirt. "But never again. Things are going to change at home. New Roanoke is going to be better, safer. I promise you, Damon. I won't disappoint you again."  
  
THE END 


End file.
